The present invention relates to a rail vehicle bogie, to a method of machining the bogie, and to a tool for implementing the method.
From the state of the art, it is already known that a rail vehicle bogie can be of the type comprising a fixed underframe, at least one axle rotatably mounted on the underframe, and measurement apparatus for measuring a physical magnitude related to rotation of the axle, which measurement apparatus comprises a disk secured to the axle and provided with at least one mark-forming perforation, and a fixed detection assembly for detecting the mark, which assembly is carried by the underframe.
In conventional manner, the measurement apparatus delivers a physical magnitude related to the angular displacement of the disk, thereby making it possible to deduce in particular the distance travelled by the rail vehicle, or the speed of said vehicle.
Usually, the measurement apparatus includes an optical detection assembly and is in the form of a preassembled module designed to be mounted on a free end of a bogie axle. The optical detection assembly and the disk are protected from dust and dirt by suitable sealing means. Such a pre-assembled module may advantageously be mounted on a bogie without disassembling said bogie.
In certain cases, it is unauthorized or impossible to mount the pre-assembled module on the free end of a bogie axle. Unfortunately, it is difficult to adapt such a module to enable it to be mounted on some other portion of the axle, in particular because such mounting is difficult, because it takes up space, and/or because of problems of protecting it from water, dust and dirt that might prevent the optical detection assembly from operating correctly.